


I'll Be Your Friend

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Parallel Storms 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Dean is a Hufflepuff, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dimension Travel, Disabled Character, Disabled Dean, Disabled Dean Winchester, Dissociation, Dissociative Dean Winchester, Gen, Inspired by Quantum Leap, Inspired by The Time Traveler's Brother, Neurodivergent Dean Winchester, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: He tells himself it doesn't hurt, what's happening to his family.





	I'll Be Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumasfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumasfate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parallel Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705427) by [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



> Takes place in the same universe as my fic Parallel Worlds, so yes, there's more, but this is a condensed, comment fic version that allowed me to write more/write ahead, but is a good introduction to the ideas in Parallel Worlds. Some overlap.
> 
> Prompt: You've got a friend.
> 
> Gifted to Akumasfate because I wasn't going to write more of this 'verse, and it's kinda a catch-me-up for a comment fic audience but it does have some embellishments they were wondering about.

Every night he left Sam.

He went floating, just as he did the very first night, the night of the fire, when they had both lost their mother and he--just--hadn't--been--able--to--stay. He had been four, and the first person he visited had been Josie. They hid under the bed together and he told her his name was Dean.

That was how it began.

After that it simply never ended. He had floated for what seemed like days but eventually made it back to Sam and Dad, and learned to pull this back somehow so it only happened at night. He had that mastered by the time that he was five. And so he had his daytime duties, which were mostly about being five right then, but at night he was a superhero for kids his age. Off he would float, away from a motel room or Pastor Jim's or Uncle Bobby's, away from Sam and Dad. He would meet other kids. 

Sometimes it was as simple as playing with them when they needed it most, but a lot of the time they told him their stories. 

There were a lot of kids who were floaty like Dean was. They didn't necessarily float off into other people's worlds. But they knew who he was and how to interact or play with him because of who they were, too.

Lots of kids in bad situations.

_Don't worry. I'm your friend. I'll always be your friend. My name is Dean._

He tried to leave each one of them with something along those lines each time he had to leave and go back to being Dean Winchester, Sammy's brother. Hunter in training.

It happened every night forever, for every night that he had a body (because there were nights when he didn't and Sam was truly alone, though they came later.

It was sometimes easier being their friend than being Sam's friend, especially when Sam would run away and most definitely the last time he did, to California.

He redoubled his efforts then, all the while thinking of his secret friends and how he stood by them and they'd stood by him even when his family didn't.

The floaty ones, the scared ones, the sick ones, the disabled ones--he found them all.

And after a while they found him too, knowing where to look.

So he told himself that it didn't hurt, what had happened, what was happening to his family.

_My name is Dean. I'll be your friend._


End file.
